Kevin and Me
by SinginEagle
Summary: The story of Kevin Jonas and his girlfriend Kristin. What's it like to be with a pop star?


"Where is Joe?" She looked around for the boy that was supposed to meet her twenty minutes earlier. She sighed when she found him playing basketball with the stage hands. "JOE JONAS!" He froze and looked at his watch.

"I'm sorry Kris!" He turned around and looked at her with her arms folded across her chest and tapping her foot. "I totally spaced. I was playing with the guys…" He turned around to point to his friends and found that they'd all gone. "Uh…"

"Come on. I have to cut that unruly hair of yours." She joked around as she pulled at his hair. She was like a sister to two of the boys, a girlfriend to the other.

"Don't pull my hair!" He complained as he tried to get at her hair.

"Hey now! Watch it!"

"Well don't pull mine!"

"Kevin, your brother was late and now he's being mean to me." She whined to her boyfriend. It was amazing that the boys' parents let her travel with them. Maybe they let her because she was on a different bus? But the two certainly spent enough time calling each other, or text messaging each other when they weren't together. Kevin sat and waited while she cut Joe's hair.

"You know, Joe, you shouldn't be so mean to Kris. She DOES control the blade." She laughed when he swallowed hard.

"I won't cut your hair dumb, Joey. Don't worry. I know all those little girls would be SO upset if I did." She giggled while she snipped a short piece of hair. "Do you want it choppy like it was last time?"

"Yeah, I liked it last time."

"K." She looked over at Kevin. "Hey Kevy, can you grab me a Dr. Pepper pretty please?"

"Sure." He got up and left.

"So I have this idea." He looked at her through the brightly lit mirror. "Kevin and I have been together for a year next week. I want to do something special for us." In an entire year they'd only held hands and hugged, never kissed.

"Like what?"

"Dinner somewhere. Like a picnic? You know." They were both twenty, though she was two months older than he was. "Some sparkling cider, nice candlelight."

"We should ask Mom what she thinks. She used to do that stuff for Dad all the time."

"You think she would help me?"

"Psh, yeah! Why wouldn't she?"

"That would be so super cool if she did!" She brushed the extra hair off his neck and face. He stood up and took off his shirt to shake it out.

"Here you go sweetie." Kevin came back in carrying a bottle of Dr. Pepper. "I took a drink. It was like a marathon trying to get back here." He laughed.

"Oh fine!" She giggled and took a drink.

"So can you do my hair for me sweetie?" Kevin asked.

"Um, let me think about that." She sat in her chair and looked over at him. "Can I braid it?"

"NO!" She and Joe laughed heartily. "Stop laughing. Not funny!"

"Oh come on Kevy, let me braid it! It would be cute!" That night, he went out onstage with his hair braided.

"I like you a lot, Kris." He put his guitar behind his back and hugged her tightly when he came off the stage.

"I like you a lot too, Kevy. You did so good tonight!"

"Mom, can Kris ride with us tonight?"

"Kevin…" Denise, their mother, started to say no.

"Denise, what's the harm? It's just once. And she'll sleep on the couch. Hank can keep an eye on her. He was right on tonight, he deserves something." Paul said. Everyone knew it was the final word, but they had to ask anyways.

"Well…"

"Please mom?" Kristin didn't say anything. She didn't want to push.

"Okay…but if I find out…"

"Don't worry mom. Love you!" He kissed her on the cheek and pulled Kristin with him.

"Thank you Denise, thanks Paul."

"No problem Kristin." Paul said with a wink.

"You can watch TV while I take a shower."

"K, I'm sure Joey and Nicky will keep me company!" She laughed when Joe and Nick both walked out of the back dressed in their pajamas. "YAY!" She laughed when Joe plopped down next to her and leaned against her. "Negative!" She pushed him. When Kevin had gone to take a shower, she made sure the door was closed before she spoke. "So, did you get to talk to your mom about the plan?"

"Yeah. She said you can take him up to one of the higher levels and set up a picnic in the aisle."

"Oh he would love that!" She grinned. "That is so cool! Oh he will be so excited! Let's see…I think we should have…what should we eat?"

"Um…"

"Lime chicken? Burritos, chips and salsa?"

"What about just sandwiches?"

"Roast beef sandwiches?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." They both laughed when his stomach growled. "Oh man. Mom?" Denise came out from the bunk area.

"What?"

"What's for dinner?"

"I think there's leftover fried chicken in the fridge…" He got up and looked around in the fridge.

"Hey there sweetie." She looked up to see Kevin walking out with his pajama pants on.

"Hi." She got up and hugged him tightly. "Wanna watch some TV with me?" She asked. He sat down and she leaned against his chest and watched as he changed the channels. "Oh I love this show!" He found King of Queens and stopped at the channel.

"This is a pretty sweet show." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Paul, have you seen…" Denise looked out in the living room and couldn't help but to smile. The two slept on the couch. "Paul, look."

"Well, not exactly what I had in mind when we said she could stay the night…" Paul said.

"They're so cute though. They made that promise and I'm really glad they've stuck to it." Denise said, meaning the promise Kevin and Kristin had made to each other about their relationship. They promised that they'd not kiss or say I love you until at least their first year anniversary, they thought it would get in the way of letting their true feelings grow and show through."I'm glad they found each other."

"Me too." Paul said, putting his arm around his wife. "Me too." He placed a kiss on the side of her head and smiled. "We've raised amazing children."

"I agree." They went back to their bed and laid down to watch TV.

"Kevin! Come here!" He found his way over to his girlfriend and smiled. "Guess what today is?" He hugged her tightly as he replied.

"One year." Their smiles were wide as both of them knew the time had come…but neither wanted to test it.

"I have such a great plan for us. Go get ready and we're going to have some fun."

"Okay…" He slowly backed away and jogged to the locker room.

"Close your eyes…" She held his hand and guided him up the stairs to the picnic she set up.

"Oh man, you're great idea is working out?" She laughed.

"Be thankful that I am guiding you, Kevy."

"I am. Oh, I am."

"Okay, open them." He slowly opened his eyes and his smile grew.

"Wow…this is so cool!" He looked over at her and held her tightly. "You are the greatest." She glanced up at him with a grin. He caught her eye and slowly bent down to touch his lips to hers, ever so gently at first. "You are amazing." He told her before he kissed her again.

"Let's eat, hun." They sat on the steps and started eating their sandwiches, potato salad and fluffy jell-o salad.

"Thank you for everything you did today. It was really sweet and fantastic." He told her as he walked her to her bus.

"Thank you for making this an amazing year." She kissed him softly. "I enjoy all the time we spend together, talking and hanging out."

"And I like kissing you now." They giggled together when he kissed her again. "Waiting was so hard, but it was completely worth it." He told her, gently caressing her back as he held her to him.

"Kevin, come on! We need to get going!" Denise called out.

"Yeah, it's not like you won't see her tomorrow!" Nick added.

"Or that you won't talk to her even tonight!" Joe chimed in.

"Okay boys, leave him alone." Denise sent the boys to bed. "Hurry up Kevin." She told him.

"Okay mom." He looked back at the woman he held in his arms. "Good night." He kissed her, yet again. "Have an amazing sleep. Call me if you wanna talk." He told her. He watched as she climbed on her bus and hurried to climb on his own. She smiled when she saw her friends that helped with stage costumes and such. She made her way straight back to her bunk and squealed in delight when she saw the bouquet of white roses with pink tips and stargazer lilies lying on her pillow. Her cell phone sounded off and started vibrating; she could feel herself getting excited at the sound of Kevin's ringtone.

_I miss you already._ She giggled and responded.

_I miss you too. Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful!_

_You're welcome sweetie. Happy anniversary._

_Happy anniversary to you too. You're so sweet!_

_I love you._ She paused and grinned as she stared at the small screen.

_I love you too, Kevin._ She went to bed with a large, satisfied grin on her face that night.

"Hey sweetie." She jumped in his arms and smiled. He laughed.

"Say it Kevy, please?" She nearly begged.

"I love you." He watched, obviously happily entertained as she squealed in excitement. "You're so cute."

"Thank you." She laughed. "I love you too."

"Oh man. They're already at it." Joe rolled his eyes. Kristin looked over and smiled.

"It's okay that you're jealous Joey." She laughed and enjoyed being close to her boyfriend. She rested her head on his chest and sighed happily.

"K, Nick…do you want your hair cut or is it good for you?" Kristin asked as he sat in her chair that night for the show. She ran her fingers through his hair and bit her lip. "I think we could take about half an inch off and it would be even curlier." He nodded.

"Okay, that sounds good. Just make it so all the girls will scream!" She laughed.

"Alright, will do." She took him over to the sink and washed his hair before she started cutting it. Kevin walked in as she was cutting Nick's hair. "Hey there." She said to him, catching his reflection in the mirror.

"Don't get sidetracked so my hair is dumb."

"I won't, don't worry!" She finished up with the razor and started styling his hair. A little bit of gel and hairspray had his hair finished.

"Thanks Kris! Looks good. You're my favorite hair person in the world!" He gave her a quick hug.

"Now, Kevin, have a seat." She put the cape around him and looked at him with a smile. "What would you like done today, sir?"

"Trim and whatever you wanna do with it. I trust you." She smirked and washed his hair and put some mousse in it before she blow dried it.

"You know I like the straight hair." He grinned. He watched her work on straightening his hair and making it 'cool' for him. When she was about halfway done with him, Joe walked in. "Hey Joe."

"Hey Kris, Kev…you're stealing my style?"

"It's okay, all the girls know you're the hotter one." Kristin assured Joe.

"What?" Kevin asked, nearly offended.

"Haha, just kidding. But if they think HE is hot, then there's more of you for me!" She giggled and sprayed a piece of his hair with hairspray before she ran the straightener over it.

"Oh, so that's the way you think."

"You'd think that you two slept together with how happy you are right now…wait…did you?" She dropped her jaw and they both looked back at Joe. He started laughing so hard. "OH MAN! You should see the look on your faces!"

"Where did you even get the balls to ask that?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, JOE!" She threw a towel at him.

"Geez, don't be so defensive!" Joe laughed. "Oh man, if I had a camera…" She turned back to her work.

"You should know we haven't done that. We're never ALONE!" Kevin said.

"I guess."

"Kevin, he doesn't need explanation."

"Kristin wants to do the dirty!" Joe laughed. "You're a dirty girl Kristin!"

"Oh so that's why whenever I play basketball with you, you're the one that's excited to see me." It was Joe's turn to be embarrassed. "Don't think I don't notice." She winked at him.

"Joe's got the hots for you?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"It kinda sounds that way, doesn't it?"

"Uh…" Joe blushed.

"It's okay I guess…she's hot."

"Thank you for talking about me like I'm not here…" She rolled her eyes. "Okay Kevy, you're done. And you're looking mighty fine, if I do say so myself." 

She smiled and took the cape off of him and watched him stand up. "Yep, you're definitely lookin pretty fine. I might have to keep you off the stage so I can keep you to myself!" He wrapped his arms around her and dipped her with a kiss. She squealed in delight.

"You're fun." He laughed. She caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall and gasped. "What?"

"I'm running late! Joe let's wash your hair!" Luckily she'd done Joe's hair so much and so often that it was second nature.

A few weeks later, they found themselves in the emergency room. Joe had fallen while they were playing basketball and thought he'd broken his wrist. They were all worried and had to postpone the show for a few hours. Joe came out a while later with a lime green cast on his arm.

"Oh Joe, can we please work on being a little bit more careful?" Denise said as she saw the doctor walking out to see them.

"Yeah mom." He said as she hugged him.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Just a little sore. But it's good. Let's go. We're running late…" He insisted.

"Wait a second, you know the drill, I need to talk to the doctor."

"Uh, Kev, Kris, Nick, wanna go out to the car with me?"

"Sure…" Kevin and Kristin walked hand-in-hand out to the car with the two younger boys.

"Dang kids, now I have to fix your hair Joe."

"Is it really that bad?" He pulled down the visor mirror in front and looked at himself. "I guess it kinda is…sorry Kris."

"It's okay. I'll just fix it as soon as we get back. It should only take a few minutes." She said as she gently tousled his hair, trying to get it to look a little better. Anyone else would've gotten yelled at for touching the boy's hair.

"Thanks Kristin. You're the best." He looked back and grinned at her, but not like normal. It was an unsure grin.

"Joe, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, sure." He climbed out of the Hummer and she followed.

"What's going on Joey?"

"Nothing. I just don't like being in hospitals."

"Why?" She asked.

"Last time we were here, we found out Nick has diabetes…" He said quietly as he stared at the ground. "And I'm just…scared." He said.

"Oh, Joey…" She hugged him tightly and he cried on her shoulder. She appreciated that he could talk to her.

"It's just scary, you know? Who said Kev and I don't have it? Nick is so young and…"

"He's not that much younger than you…" He chuckled a bit.

"Yeah I guess. But it's always been my job to protect him. And I can't protect him against that…" She shrugged.

"So just support him in everything that you can. Let him know that you're there for him. That's all you can do."

"I know." She saw Denise and Paul making their way out to the car.

"K bud, they're ready to go."

"Thank you Kris."

"No problem." She placed a kiss on his cheek and they both got back in the car.

_What were you and Joe talking about tonight at the hospital?_ She was laying in bed watching TV when she felt her phone start vibrating.

_Nothing really. _

_Oh… Was he crying? He's acting kinda weird._

_Yeah, but it's cool. I think he's okay now._ She replied. Before she could hit send, another text came in.

_HEY KRISTIN!_

_Hi Nick!_

_Are u talking 2 Kev?_

_Kinda…_

_Well?_ Kevin asked.

_Yeah, but he's okay now._

_Can u tell him 2 stop farting! HE REEKS! _She burst out laughing.

"Kristin! Be quiet!" She heard her friend, Tom, say quietly.

"Sorry Tom."

_Nicky says to stop farting. He says you reek. _

_You had to do it._ The next message was from Joe.

_Do what? _

_Tell Kevin what Nick said. lol _

_I started laughing and got in trouble! _She told him.

"Hey Kevin…" She tried to get his attention but noted that he was surrounded by girls. He looked over their heads and saw her.

"Send me a text." He mouthed. She nodded and walked away while writing a text message.

"Hey!"

"Hi Joe."

"Why the long face?"

"I was kinda realizing I don't hang out with anyone but Kev…do you think your parents would mind if I flew my cousin out for a week or two?"

"Heck no. I think if your cousin is anything like you, they will love her!" She bit her lip and made a phone call. "And Kris?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever wanna hang out, I'm always here for you." She smiled.

"Thanks Joe."

"ASH!" She ran to her cousin and hugged her tightly. "I love you! Oh I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Ashley hugged Kristin again. The blonde haired girl was six years younger than her cousin and stood nearly a foot shorter than the older woman. "This is exciting!"

"Come on! I gotta introduce you to everyone!" She dragged Ashley through the halls til they came to the boys dressing room. She pounded on the door til it opened to reveal Nick. "Nick! This is my cousin, Ashley. Ash, this is Nick. Where are your brothers Nicky?"

"Hi Ashley. Uh, Joe is eating and Kev is schmoozing." She looked around. "K, thanks Nicky." The two girls headed off to the cafeteria. "JOEY?" She looked around and found him surrounded by a group of girls.

"Hey Kris!" He excused himself from the group and made his way over to the two girls. "Hey, I'm Joe." He introduced himself to Ashley.

"Joey, this is my cousin Ashley. She's here with me for a few weeks to keep me occupied while Kevin does his thing."

"Oh…well that's cool. You have a pretty awesome cousin, Ashley. She does my hair perfect every time!" He smiled. "So what are you two off to do?"

"Well, I need to find Kev. I wanted to tell him something." Only two months after their one year anniversary, the newness of kissing and 'I love yous' had worn off and she felt that she was being ignored. Joe noticed that her tone dropped when she mentioned Kevin.

"Come here." He hugged her. "If you need me, I'm here."

"I know. Thanks Joey." She smiled and took Ashley out to the meet and greet room.

"Hey Kev."

"Hey sweetie." He stood and greeted her with a hug and a kiss. "Where have you been?"

"Um, Ash just got here so I've been introducing her to everyone."

"Oh, that's cool. Hi Ashley, I'm Kevin. I've been dating your cousin for a little over a year." He kept his arm around her waist and held her close.

"Hi Kevin." Ashley said.

"Ash, can you go find Joey and keep him out of trouble?"

"Yeah." Ashley was glad to get away from the tension that had slowly built in the room.

"Oh, Ash, if someone stops you tell them that you're here with me and call my phone."

"K." The young blonde made her way through the unfamiliar halls.

"Kris…" He looked over at her to see her staring at him.

"Kevin, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay…" He pulled her over to sit behind the meet and greet table.

"This is really hard for me, just so you know."

"Um…you're not…are you?"

"We've been together for a little over a year…"

"Yeah, it's been an amazing year." He placed a kiss on the back of her hand and looked into her blue eyes.

"You're not paying any attention to me lately." He dropped his jaw. "I understand this is a critical part in your career that you need to schmooze the fans and every radio person you can…but I am here too."

"I don't know what to say…"

"Look, I'm not trying to boss you around but hey…I need some time too. Even if it's after the show or right before and it's only ten minutes. Lately I just kinda feel like I don't know you anymore."

"I'm so sorry sweetie." She moved over to sit on his lap and he kissed her gently. "I've just been really busy lately. You know?"

"You haven't even been texting me at night either." She stuck out her bottom lip. "I'm starting to think you have another girlfriend that you're ignoring me for." He rested his forehead against her shoulder.

"Of course not." He assured her. "I would never do that to you." He told her. "Just been focusing on some things…come with me." He took her hand in his and together they walked onto the stage. "Have a seat." She sat on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest as he went to get his guitar. He sat just in front of her with his legs crossed and his guitar across his lap before started strumming the cords, his shaggy black hair getting in his eyes with every movement he made.

_If the heart is always searching,_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I'll never make it on my own._

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you, _

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_How long will I be waiting, _

_To be with you again,_

_Gonna tell you that I love you,_

_In the best way that I can._

_I can't take a day without you here,_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_More and more, I start to realize_

_I can reach my tomorrow_

_I can hold my head high_

_And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever _

_I just gotta let you know_

_I never wanna let you go_

_Cause when you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

He looked up at her and sang the song to her with such feeling that it made tears fall from her eyes. She tried to hold her composure through the rest of the song, but when it was over, she slowly slid over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"That was so beautiful." She told him, tears still falling from her eyes. "You're amazing and I love you so much."

"You really like it?" He looked into her eyes and saw the sincerity they were showing him. "I wrote it…for you…" He paused. "I want to play it tonight." He said quietly.

"Are you sure?" She asked. He nodded as he lifted his hand to cup her chin when he kissed her.

"I love you." He gently brushed her tears away with his thumb. "I'm sorry I abandoned you for a while. Forgive me please?"

"If I must…" She giggled and he pulled her onto his lap and bent over to kiss her again. "Of course I'll forgive you." She looked up at him with her head in his lap and grinned. "Only if you make me dinner tonight."

"Oh man…you ask a LOT of me!"

"Gotta happen bab-ay." He tried to tickle her and she tried to get away. "Kev!" She barely got out through the laughing. The sound of someone clearing their throat caught the attention of both the young people immediately.

"Hate to spoil your fun, but unless you guys want to be out here when people show up, I'd get backstage." Rob, the security guy, told them.

"Race you to the cafeteria!" Kevin said.

"I will win!" Together they took off to get to the cafeteria for a quick dinner.

"I wrote this song for my amazing girlfriend." He looked over to the side of the stage and smiled at her. "I won't make you come out…just stay and listen." He laughed. They started singing the song and it again brought tears to her eyes. "YES! Tears!" He and his brothers laughed. "It's okay, you're cool. We love you!" He blew a kiss off toward the side of the stage.

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smirked and put down his book. He looked up at her and caught a kiss.

"You are so mean." She said as she sat on the back of the couch.

"It's cool. You deserve it sometimes."

"What?!" She hit him on the back of his head. "Stop being a jerk!"

"Oh sweetie, you know I'm joking with you." He turned around and leaned against the back of the couch to look at her. He placed a kiss on her arm and looked up at her. "I love you." He said in a sing-songy voice.

"AHHH! KRISTIN!" The two looked up and saw Ashley running in the door. "NICK AND JOE ARE CHASING ME WITH WATER GUNS!" The two laughed when they saw Nick and Joe run in the room not too long after Ashley.

"Where did she go?" Nick asked.

"We know you're in here!" Joe called out.

"Why are you being mean to my cousin?" Kristin asked the two boys.

"She started it! She threw something in Joe's hair!"

"AND THEN! She told someone that I'm gay!" Kristin's eyes widened as she looked back at her cousin.

"Why are you being mean to Joey? He's my sweetie pie!"

"I dunno, but I sure as hell ain't gay!"

"We know you aren't Joey." She winked at him.

"He's your sweetie pie?" Kevin looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Yep. My sweetie pie. Nicky is my honey bunch. And you, my darling, are the boyfriend that I love so much even though he's mean to me!"

"Ah, I see…" He rolled his eyes.

Kristin walked through the dressing room trying to find a shirt. There was always a stash of shirts somewhere but she just couldn't find it. Instead, she stole one of Kevin's t-shirts and put it on.

"Oh, hey Kristin." Joe walked in.

"Hey Joey. Does this shirt look okay?" She asked as she pulled her hair from the back of the shirt.

"Well, it fits you a little different than it does him…" She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Stop staring at my boobs."

"Sorry, can't help it." He laughed. "Yeah, it looks fine."

"Okay, fine or good?"

"It looks fine…"

"Okay. Next shirt." She took off the white shirt that was splattered with blue paint and threw it on the ground.

"Here, try this one." He tossed her a t-shirt of his that was black with lime green writing.

"Oh I like this one. I might keep it." She pulled it over her head and modeled it for him.

"Amazing!" They laughed. "No, but seriously, I want the shirt back." He warned her.

"Maybe." She smiled and looked at her watch. "Okay Joey, I'm going to get dinner before I have to do everybody's hair."

"I'll go with you. I'm kinda hungry."

"K, let's go slow poke. I'm starving!" They walked to the cafeteria and sat at a table by themselves so they could talk.

"So, have you ever thought what it would be like if you weren't dating Kevin?" She swallowed the bite of food she'd just eaten and raised an eyebrow at his question. "Well like…you know."

"No, I don't…" She watched him take a bite of his grilled chicken.

"Like if you and Kevin weren't dating, would we be this close?" He lowered his voice and looked down at his plate. "Or would we maybe be dating?"

"Um…well…we will never know." She tried to smile. "You're two years younger than I am Joe."

"But it's not a big number."

"No…I guess not. But still…" She started.

"Hey, Kevin is looking for you Kristin." She looked up and saw Nick.

"Oh, thanks." After her attention was back on Joe, she got up. "See you later?" He nodded. "K, thanks for keeping me company." She patted him on the shoulder when she walked past him.

"What's your problem?" Nick asked.

"Nothing." Joe forced a smile. "I'm gonna go back to the quiet room. See you there." He got up and left.

"I see how it is, Nick comes and everyone leaves." He sighed and rested his chin on his palm as he ate.

"Hey Kev, Nicky said you were looking for me?" She wandered down the long hallways til she found him.

"Yeah, come here. I have some time and I thought we could hang out and watch some TV or something? Is that Joe's shirt?"

"Um, yeah. I couldn't find a cool shirt to wear, so I stole this one. And sure I will watch TV with you." He kissed her softly and took her with him to the TV room. They sat on the comfortable couch in the dark room and she turned on the TV. He slipped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Kristin."

"I love you too Kevin." He kissed her and pulled her onto his lap as they continued kissing passionately. "Mmm…um…Kev…"

"Yeah sweetie?" He asked between each kiss he laid on her neck.

"What if your mom walks in?"

"She won't." He assured her as he ran his fingers over her chest and stomach. He looked up at her before he captured her lips again.

"Ooh…Kevin…are you sure?"

"Mm hmm." He fumbled with the hem of her shirt before he gently slipped his fingers underneath the soft material.

"Your hands are cold." She giggled against his lips.

"I'll warm them up." Their kiss grew stronger when his hand reached its destination. "Oh God, your body is amazing."

"Thank you." She grinned and carefully lifted his shirt. "Yours isn't bad either." She said to him. She felt his thumb gently caress her breast through her bra and smiled. "You know that this is not something that anyone needs to know…we're technically at second base I think." She giggled and let her fingers roam over his bare chest.

"Good plan." He grinned. "Can I…?" She nodded and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. "Oh God…" His fingers touched the forbidden flesh.

"Mmm…I love you." She whispered in his ear while she played with the waist of his jeans. She glimpsed at her watch and cringed. "Kevy?"

"Yeah sweetie?" She bit her lip.

"I have to go. Nick is probably wondering where I am right now." She told him with a sigh.

"Oh, okay." He kissed her once more. "I will see you in a little while." He said as she got up and fastened her bra once more. "I love you." He watched her walk out of the room and looked down at his jeans with a sigh. "Figures."

"Hey Nicky, sorry I'm late." She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled. "Lost track of time!" She took him over to the sink and washed his hair.

"So what were you doing?"

"Watching TV."

"Did you ever find Kevin?"

"Yep. He just wanted to tell me he loves me. We hung out for a few minutes. And now, here I am."

"Oh…cool. Wait, what are you putting in my hair?" She laughed.

"You always ask…why do you always ask? It's always the same answer." She told him with a smile.

"Because I always say I'm going to get some for on the bus but I never do." He admitted.

"How bout I get you some and give it to you. Deal?" He smiled.

"Yep."

"So how was your day Nicky?"

"It was pretty cool, I hung out with Ashley a little bit but she keeps following Joe." He rolled his eyes. "Everyone follows Joe."

"Not everyone…"

"You don't count."

"I take offense to that!" She told him when she rinsed his hair of the conditioner she'd put in it.

"Well! You don't! You're not a girl…"

"You DO realize I have your head in my hands right now…"

"Okay, what I mean is you're not a fan. You don't count."

"Oh. Well, look, a ton of people follow you too. You whiner." She laid a towel around his neck and took him over to the chair. She started combing out his hair and he stopped her.

"Can we do it straight today?" Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"I wanna do my hair straight today. Can we?"

"Um, yeah…why do you want it straight?" She asked as she plugged in her flat iron.

"Just for a change."

"Okay…cool. I can do this. I just feel kinda weird…haha."

"Yeah, but it's okay. Thanks Kris, you're amazing."

"Woah, Nick…?" Kevin walked in and saw Nick with mostly straight hair. "What…"

"I wanted to do it straight today. Just to see what people think." He shrugged his shoulders. "I kinda like it."

"Yeah, it looks pretty good, I have to say." Kristin agreed. "You guys all look so much alike…it's insane. Right now you look exactly like Joe." She laughed.

"Good! Maybe more people will want to follow me!" They laughed.

"Okay, what do you think?" She asked as she did a final hair spray application to his now straight hair.

"I like it a lot. Thanks Kris!" He hugged her before he started to head out of the room.

"Wait! I want a picture with you with our amazing straight hair! So I can remember this moment forever! Kevy can you take a picture please?" She handed Kevin her phone and stood beside Nick. They struck a pose and Kevin laughed as he took the picture. "Thanks Nick." She placed a kiss on his cheek and sent him on his way.

"Woah, guys…" Joe walked in and pointed out the doorway. "Did you see…did you do that?"

"Yeah, isn't it cool looking?" Kristin asked with a smile while she started to wash Kevin's hair. "I love it. I think it looks amazing."

"It looks like I have a clone!" Joe said as he looked back out in the hallway. "Holy crap…" He shook his head and sat on the couch.

_So about earlier...would you ever date me? _She sighed as she read her text message that she'd just received from Joe.

_I don't know, Joe. Maybe under severely different circumstances._

_Like?_

_First of all, if I had never started dating Kevin. That would be one._

_But what if you break up?_

_Joe…_

_Come on Kristin. I like you a lot…_

_It's just a crush Joe, it will die soon._ He sighed and bit his lip. He really did like her. If only Kevin hadn't asked her out first. If only she wasn't two years older than he was.

_Okay Kris. Sorry I asked. _

_I'm sorry Joey…but you gotta realize. It just wouldn't work._

_I guess you're right._

_Go to sleep and I will see you tomorrow, okay? _

_K, sleep well._

_Have a great night Joey. Love you._

_Love you too._

"Ashley, do you wanna go shopping with me?" Kristin asked her cousin the next day as they got dressed on the bus.

"Sure! I've been waiting to spend some time with you. Don't get me wrong, I like hanging out with Joe and Nick but…I came to hang out with you."

"I know, I'm sorry. You've been riding on the same bus as I have and it feels like I haven't seen you since you got here." She said sadly as she searched through her bag for a shirt to wear.

"So where are we going?"

"I need to find a beauty supply to get a new flat iron and some product. Then probably somewhere to get some clothes or something."

"Cool! Can we go to Hot Topic?"

"Sure." She grabbed a baby pink tank top and put a chocolate brown button up shirt over it. "Let's go, I gotta get a car."

"Hey Rob-o…"

"What?" He asked.

"Can I borrow the car…?"

"Kristin…"

"Please? I need to go shopping for the boys…and I wanna hang out with my cousin. I need to get some more clothes." He sighed.

"Be back in three hours."

"I can do five."

"Kristin…"

"Okay four. Thanks Rob-o!" She took the keys from him and the two girls climbed in the Hummer. "Let's go." She nearly jumped out of her skin when she looked back to the window and Rob was standing there. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Have your phone on at all times."

"I will, I will." She told him. "Can we go now?"

"Okay, so Nicky wanted shampoo and conditioner…so I need six bottles…and…okay. Flat iron…" She tossed the shampoo and conditioner bottles into the cart and continued on her search for a flat iron.

"OH KRISTIN! Can I get this?" Ashley held up a bottle of pink hair dye.

"Um…yeah. Grab some green too. Oh, I need to get bleach too…" She found what she was looking for and headed back for the flat irons.

"OH! This is a cool brush!" Ashley held up a lime green and black brush with a jelly handle.

"That is cool." She found the flat irons and picked up two. "Alright, are you ready to go?" Kristin asked Ashley.

"Yep."

"Kristin, that is so cute!" Ashley said when Kristin came out of the dressing room with a pair of white pants and a red and black tank top.

"You really think so?"

"Heck yeah. I like it." She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Okay…I guess it's pretty cute." She heard a voice coming in over her phone. She picked it up and saw that Rob was paging her. "Hey Rob." She hit the two way.

"I have three young boys wondering where you're at."

"That's funny, they haven't bothered me to find out where I am."

"Well, I've had all three ask me where you are."

"Oh…what did you tell them?"

"I said you stole the car from me and I'm not sure."

"Nice! I love you Rob-o! Haha."

"So when are you planning on being back?"

"Um, two hours?"

"Okay, make sure you're back in time to do what you need to do."

"I will. Thanks Rob."

"Have fun." As soon as she sat the phone down, she got another beep from Nick.

"Hey, where are you?"

"Hello to you too. I just purchased that 'stuff' I always put in your hair."

"Oh sweet! You're amazing!"

"I know. Haha, kidding."

"Funny."

"I know this too!"

"So whatcha doing?"

"Shopping."

"For?"

"Feminine products."

"SICK! Okay…I'll talk to you later. I wanna do my hair straight again tonight. I liked it that way!"

"Okay, I will keep that in mind." She smiled. "By Nicky." She set the phone on the chair and went back in the dressing room to change into the next outfit.

"Kristin, your phone is beeping…" She heard Ashley say.

"Who is it?"

"It says it's Kevin." She sighed and opened the door just slightly to get the phone from Ashley.

"Hey Kev." She answered.

"Where are you at?"

"In a dressing room naked."

"Ooh…that sounds like fun. When are you coming back?"

"I don't even know. I'm still buying clothes."

"Oh…can you stop by the store and bring me a Rockstar?"

"Are they out?" She asked before she pulled on a different shirt.

"Yeah. Joe apparently drank them all."

"Should I buy you a stash?"

"Yes please."

"Alright, I will do that."

"K. Thank you and I love you!"

"I love you too. We should be back in about an hour and a half or so."

"Okay, let me know when you get back and I'll help you carry stuff in."

"Thanks Kevy." She set the phone back in her purse and walked out to show Ashley her next outfit. A deep purple fitted button up shirt and a white skirt.

"Oh that is cute! You have to get this one."

"Really? It does fit pretty good." She said. "And it shows off my tan!"

"And your tattoo…" Ashley reminded her.

"That's right!" She laughed. She hugged Ashley tightly. "I love shopping with you! I wish you were here all the time."

The two girls laughed as they made their way into the building. Their shopping had been fun and they were super excited about both getting everything and getting to show everyone.

"Hey girlies."

"Hello Kevin." He wrapped his arms around her and she kissed him. "We have an assload of stuff to bring in." She informed him.

"Did you have fun?"

"Hell yes we did. Huh Ash? Oh hey. I got something cool for you." She winked. "You'll like it."

"Oh, what is it?"

"You'll see." She giggled. "Come on, we're gonna need some help." The girls took him to the parking garage. As soon as they stepped out of the main backstage area, they heard screams. "Are you serious?" She looked around and found the girls that were screaming. "Okay Kevin, go back inside. We'll do it ourselves." She said, pushing him back toward the building.

"No, I wanna help." He said.

"Then you need Rob." He rolled his eyes.

"Kristin…"

"What Kevin? Either you get him or you're staying behind closed doors." She told him. "What's your decision?" He sighed and went in the building. "Figures he'd just go back inside." She said, letting her frustration come through.

"Oh my God! There's Kevin!" One girl screamed and they all came running.

"Five feet." Rob demanded. Once he got the girls where they needed to be, he looked over at Kristin and winked.

"You know, Kristin…" She and Rob sat at the table eating.

"What?" She asked as she took a drink of her Mudslide that she'd had the cooks make her.

"That boy really cares about you." He told her. "He wants to make you happy all the time."

"What makes you say that?" She looked up at him as she took a bite of her potato salad.

"He constantly talks about you. He wants to give you the world, girl. He's only 20 but he wants to provide for you and make sure you're always taken care of. He worries about you all the time."

"Oh."

"Where do you feel your relationship is going?"

"Rob-o, you know I love you. But you're starting to sound like a relationship counselor." He laughed.

"I just wanna make sure two of my favorite people are taken care of."

"We're good to go I believe." She got up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Rob-o." She smiled and headed out to her hair room. She neatly styled her hair in ringlets and did her makeup before any of the boys could come in. She paused in the middle of applying her eyeliner and bit her lip. Did Kevin really care for her that much?

"Kristin…" Joe walked in and saw her staring into the mirror. He thought he saw a tear fall from her eye. She sat with her hands tucked between her legs and stared at herself. "Kris, are you okay? Kristin?" She slowly looked over at him and he saw that her eyes were bloodshot. "Oh, Kris…" He approached her and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay Krissy?"

"I think Kevin loves me more than I love him." She rested her hands on his back. "I don't know what to do."

"Kris…" He held her. "I think you love him just the right amount and he loves you just the right amount." He assured her. "I think you're just perfect."

"But…he said he wants to provide for me and take care of me and…I'm afraid I'm going to hurt him. I'm afraid that he will find out…"

"Find out what?" Kevin walked in the room with a bag of chips in one hand and a confused look on his face.

"I love you." She got up and slipped her arms around him. "I love you so much. I really do."

"I love you too…"


End file.
